


Getting There Is Half The Fun

by Linmiltononasepticbox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilsquad, M/M, Polyamory, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linmiltononasepticbox/pseuds/Linmiltononasepticbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert du Lafayette's birthday is creeping up over the horizon- only a week and a half away! But once his adoptive parents George and Martha Washington ask him to drive him from New York City to California to visit, this calls for an opportunity of a lifetime: a road trip across the United States Of America with his friends: John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton and genderfluid datemate Hercules Mulligan. But, on the way, chaos ensues and truths are revealed....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready, Set, Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First full-length Hamilton fanfic! Set in modern-time USA! Hope you like!  
> PS:  
> Lafayette: Nonbinary pansexual  
> Alexander: Bisexual  
> Hercules:Genderfluid pansexual  
> John: Gay af Transboy 
> 
> Gotta have representation! ^-^

The sun peaked over the New York skylines and in through the dorm window of Gilbert du Lafayette and Alexander Hamilton, the latter curled up asleep in his twin-size bed. He was covered completely by his Pokemon comforter, the Pikachu pillow he had poking out from the humongous fluffy blanket. His socks were strewn out on the floor, his desk an unholy mess of papers and pencils from the semester. Some of the papers even surrounded the floor around his desk. The wastebasket beside his desk was full to the brim with rough drafts that didn’t fit his expectations, the wastebasket overflowing and spilling out onto the floor. His portion of the walls were covered in historical documents, essays and a poster of a turtle.

Lafayette, however, was quite the opposite. They emptied their wastebasket out twice a week, kept their desk quite orderly and their side of the dorm was well-organized. Their floor was clean and vacumned, their furniture was dusted and their bed was made. They had three plushies that rested on top of their black and white comforter. Beside them sat some decorative pillows with French scrawling on their soft surface. Laf also had an American flag and a poster of the Eiffel Tower on the wall, along with some posters of the horoscope signs and some famous French pop and rap artists.

The bunny, penguin and poodle stared at the French sophomore as they read the text on their smartphone. Their forefingers ran over the black and white New York City cover case that their boyfriend, Hercules Mulligan, had bought them a month ago. 

**11:10 A.M. Papa Wash:** _ Bonjour, fils! Since your anniversaire is in a week and a half, how would you like to come visit us? _

Lafayette looked up at Alex. They wanted to go, but they weren’t sure if the guys wanted to. Hercules would jump on that in a heartbeat, but they weren’t so sure about the others.

**11:13 A.M. FrenchFry:** _ Papa, I’ll check with mes amis and then check back in with you. _

**11:15 A.M. Papa Wash:** _ Okay, son, do what you have to and let us know. Je t’amie! _

Lafayette sighed. They hoped everyone would be okay with going on a trip across the country. Although it was only a two-day trip, this would easily turn into a full-blown road trip with Lafayette, and everyone knew that. 

They readjusted their black flat-bill cap with another sigh.  “Okay…..time to wake the Tiny Tornado of Terror.” Laf muttered, leaning forward towards Alex to wake him up. As soon as they placed a hand on the bundle of Caribbean anxiety across from them, however, the being jumped and leaped a foot in the air with a death cry that would send any normal human being running.

Fortunately, for both Laf and Alex, Lafayette was used to this sort of thing. Especially from his dormmate. 

“Lex, it’s okay, you’re in your dorm, safe and sound.” They cooed to the frightened male. Alex’s eyes darted from side to side of the well-decorated room. Laf could practically hear his heart pounding. “Here.” They slowly handed him his plush Squirtle, Alex gripping it with a death grip before curling back up. Laf ran his fingers through the panicked boy’s locks of chestnut hair, slowly calming him down. As soon as they made sure Alex was safe enough to be left unsupervised, they made their way to the closet, picking out some clothes for Alexander. 

They came back and tossed them onto the bed. Or more like onto his face. “Here, mon ami. Get dressed.”

Alex tossed the white ‘Humans are Horrible Creatures’ shirt off of his face with a groan. “Frenchie, do I  _ have  _ to get up? It’s not even noon yet!” He glanced down to see the black jeans Laf had also tossed on the Starter Pokemon comforter.

“Oui, mon ami. I have a very important message for everyone.” They turned around and started to pick up after Alex. “And you, mon ami, are a very messy garçon.”

Alex shimmied out of his fleece turtle pajama bottoms and jumped into the jeans. “Um, ex _ cuse you _ , Frenchie, I don’t think anyone asked your opinion.” He tossed off his Pikachu T-Shirt. “Plus, you’re a clean freak. Not my fault.” He slid into the white t-shirt with a shrug, slipping his arms through a button short-sleeved denim pullover.

“Me?!” Laf shrieked, about to launch into a debate before shaking their head. They almost forgot their news. “Put on your socks and things. We need to go talk to John and Herc about the news.”

“What news?” Alex questioned, perplexed. He sat on the bed and slip on a pair of turtle socks followed by his black Vans. 

As he did so, Laf reached toward the hooks on the door and grabbed their jacket, a revolutionary relic Alex had gotten them the previous year on their birthday. They slipped it on as they stepped into their white Adidas, red and blue stripes trailing the sides. “You’ll see, mon ami. It’ll hopefully be great news!”

With that, Laf ushered Alex up and out the door, not even recognizing the unmade bed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the duo found themselves standing in front of the door leading into the dorm shared by John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan. In reality, they would’ve been there sooner. About eight minutes sooner. But, like every morning Alex is woken up early, Alex was begging to stop and get some coffee. So, that’s what lead to Alex staring down at an almost finished Vanilla Latte and Lafayette sipping a French Vanilla brew.

“You knock, mon petit lion.” Laf gestured to the oak door. 

Alex scoffed at him. “Why not you, Frenchie?” 

Laf shrugged and knocked with a smirk. Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Fluffy.”

“Google.”

Suddenly the door flew open, both of their heads whipping forward to see a sleepy Herc standing at the door. It seemed like Herc was a she today, going by her beanie, loose “Fry Day” t-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. Her slumberous russet eyes scanned the two standing in front of her, it slowly registering.

“Bonjour, belle colombe.” Laf commented, sipping their coffee with a smirk. Alex rolled his eyes and slid past her into the dorm with a quiet “Sup, Septiceye? Is Freckles up yet?” on his way to John. Kicker was, Herc hated it when Alexander called her Septiceye, or Jack-a-boy when Herc was a guy. 

Herc tore her attention from Laf to glare at Alexander. More like  _ loathed _ the nickname. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that,  _ Bing.”  _ Alex continued towards John as Herc turned back to face Laf with a grin. “How’s my French Fry?” She enveloped them in a bear hug, Laf nuzzling her neck.

“Magnifique! Mon cheri, I have an announcement……” They grinned as Herc pulled them inside to see John and Alex cuddling on John’s dorm bed. “Okay, mes amis, listen up.” Herc pulled Laf into her lap, wrapping her arms around their waist and resting her chin on their shoulder. “Mama and Papa want me to go visit them for my birthday. But, that means a road trip from here to there. I figured Cinnabon here would wanna go-” They gestured to Herc, who beamed- “but I wasn’t so sure about you two.”

The turtle duo glanced at each other and shrugged. “Sure, why the hell not?” Alex grinned, looking back at the other couple. “Seems like a ton of fun!”  
“Magnifique! Let me text Papa and Mama and we’ll head out tomorrow!”


	2. Away We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets loaded into Lafayette's car and onto the road, but not without a bit of bantering....
> 
> No triggers, just cussing from a certain Hercules

Lafayette nicely tucked their penguin plush {“Tuxedo”, they had named it} into the empty corner slot of their second suitcase. His head poked out from the assortment of tanktops, shorts, jeans and sweaters that Lafayette managed to fold and place in an orderly fasion. They were known as the “organizer” of the squad, after all.

Alex walked up behind them with a playful grin. “Yo, Frenchie. What’s in the other suitcase?”

“Necessities, mon ami. You know, my toothbrush, toothpaste, socks, pillow, Floof and Magnifique, underwear, my brus-”

“You're taking your poodle and bunny?” Alex questioned, raising a brow. 

“Oui! I’m not leaving my Floofy-buns and Magnifique here with these imbeciles! _Merde_ …..” Laf looked back at Alex’s bag to see a Pikachu ear and a Squirtle tail poking out of the overflowing bag sitting on his bed. “I see you aren’t abandoning your Pokemon?”

Alex gasped. “How  _ dare  _ you even speak of me forsaking Pika and Squirt! They are my right-hand men, my partners-in-crime, m-my chosen ones!” He gawked at Lafayette in horror as they laughed. “How  _ DARE _ you laugh at me, you overgrown cut deep-fried potato! Don’t mock my ability to choose high-power Pokemon!!!” He scowled.

“Oh, yeah, okay. Like I totally didn’t  _ botter le cul  _ when it was your Squirtle verses  _ moi  _ Luxray…..” They smirked and turned to zip the second suitcase, everything they needed finally packed.

“Hey! That was unfair and you know it! Your Luxray was  _ waaaaay _ OP!” Alex pouted as Lafayette crossed the room to Alex’s suitcase, starting to take his things back out. “What’re you doing, Frenchie?”

“Well, one, if the Squirtle was the  _ ‘chosen one’- _ ” They used finger quotes for emphasis- “then it wouldn’t matter now, would it? And I’m reorganizing your bag. It’s like your Pokepals here decided to throw a Pokeparty.” 

Alex grumbled and marched over to where Laf was busy folding his shirts, snatching his plushies. “Jesus Christ, you salty potato….whadd’ya do, take a dip in the Dead Sea?” 

Laf grinned. “You know it, mon ami! Best thing ever!” They laughed as they finished packing everything up for Alex, his bag light compared to their own two. They placed it by the door and began sliding on their shoes. “You ready?”

Alex shoved his plushies in his dragon-shaped messenger bag, sliding the strap over his shoulder. “Yeah, I’m ready. Are you?”

Laf grabbed his own bag, a special black and white knapsack his birth mama had bought him to travel to America. “Oui, oui, mon ami!”

They both picked up the bags and carried them down to Lafayette’s old raggedy fire-red 1958 Plymouth Fury. Thankfully, Lafayette had rolled down the windows that morning so the car wasn’t baking once that got in to head out later on that day as the duo tossed their knapsack and messenger bag through them. 

Alex lifted his brow. “Um, Laf? You sure this old beast can take us all the way to Cali?” He tossed his suitcase into the trunk of the old vehicle as Laf gasped, offended.

“Phoenix here has done right by me for the past six years! And I took her by the shop yesterday, they said she was  _ parfait!! _ ” They tossed their suitcases in the back along with Alex’s as they slammed the trunk closed, locking it. “Now, shall we go get the other two, you midget judgemental car  _ magistrat _ ?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you’re knocking, car freakazoid.”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Alex and Hercules were racing towards the beaten-up car as the other half of the group carried their bags.

“I call shotgun!” Alex cried as he shoved Hercules, but there was no way in hell you could stop a determined Herc from his or her goal. Today, the wild Herc was a he, going by his white jeans, black ‘Artists Never Sleep’ shirt and his black, green and white Converses.

“Nope!” He shouted back, diving through the open window. But, halfway through, his hipbones got stuck in the windowframe, leaving Herc hanging in the window like a caught fish. 

“Well, fuck me sideways and call me a horse.”

Alexander was laughing his ass off as Laurens and Lafayette walked up. There was a look of pure mortification on the Frenchman’s face. “Oh my GOD, Hercules! Where’s my phone, I gotta put this on Snapchat….”

“DON’T YOU DARE PUT MY ASS ON YOUR STUPID SNAPCHAT STORY-” Hercules started to roar as he kicked and squirmed, but was cut off by the click of a camera.

“Gu-u-uys, check this out!” Alex basically cried as he spoke. “Buddy Herc here tried to beat me to the shotgun seat!”

“Alex, you are a dead fucker.” Herc growled in response before the Snap ended, him finally wriggling free from the entrapment of the window. He stood and glared at Alex, who bolted behind Laurens. “Bambi can’t protect your ass from the hell you’re gonna endure for the next week and a half, Bing.” He got into the car and slammed the door before anyone could answer. 

Laf put the rest of the bags into the trunk with a low whistle. “Well, Lex, mon ami, you are…..how do they say it….. _ baisée _ .” They slammed the trunk shut and slid into the front seat with a smirk. 

Alex glanced at John and grinned. “Freckles, save me before Big Scary Jack-a-boy gets me….” John wrapped him in a hug before a voice barked “GET IN THE DAMN CAR BEFORE I TOSS YA IN HERE!”, causing them to scamper into the back seat.

“Damn, Herc, chill…..who has the aux cord?” Laurens squeaked quietly. Hercules held it up then plugged it into his phone, pulling up a playlist on Youtube he had created.

Lafayette cleared his throat as they started to pull out of the parking lot of the college. “Okay, mes amis, what we’re going to do is drive until we hit the New York/New Jersey borderline. We’ll find a hotel to crash at or something around there and then plan our trip from there. Got it?” They glanced into the rear-view mirror to see Alex already pulling out his laptop and portable charger, John watching him. 

“Guess you do.”  
As they started to speed up on the main road, the speakers started to play “Dark Necessities” by Red Hot Chili Peppers, leading them off down the strip towards their destination: Sheraton Lincoln Harbor Hotel.


	3. Can You Really Plan Chaos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally make it to the hotel and, with some help from Google, map out their path.
> 
> {No trigger warnings here, just some shirtless people bantering and planning}

“I swear to anything that is even considered holy- Jack-a-boy, if I have to hear another Red Hot Chili Peppers song, I’m going to  _ scream.” _

“Oh stop whining, ya caffeine addict. They have amazing music and you know it.” Hercules started to cue up another song by the accused band before Laf cleared their throat.

“Okay, we’re almost there, I think it’s time to turn off the music for now,   _ mon petit ange _ ….” They shot Herc a glance and a soft smile before looking back at the road, taking the next exit off of the highway toward the hotel. They continued once they heard the soft whine from Herc. “We’re almost there anyway. Just another minute….”

And they were correct. They pulled around the corner to see the grand entrance of Sheraton Lincoln Harbor Hotel, the building huge for a hotel.

“Damn.” Alex muttered. “What are we, rich?” 

Lafayette looked back and held up their wallet. “Mama and papa mailed me a card last week for the trip. Said it was linked to their account and to try and keep it below a million dollars.” They all chuckled heartily. Laf parked the car near the entrance before shutting it off and turning towards the guys. “Okay, now. I don’t know how it’s like here, but  _ best behavior. _ ” They glared at Alex before continuing. “We’re gonna check in and then map out where we’re gonna go for this trip. We have a week and a half to travel the states. Whatever we don’t hit there we can hit on the way back. Got it?”

The other three nodded before they all piled out of the vehicle, Laf paying the valet the 28$ parking fee as the others grabbed the bags. They filed in and checked in for a room, the total amount 239$ {much to Lafayette’s dismay, who handed over the card and looked at the others with a gulp}

Once in the room, John instantly had his sweater off and revealing his nude binder underneath. All three eyes were on him. “What? The sweater was killing me- it was smoldering in the lobby and I’m sweating like a stuck pig. We’re all guys!” He rolled his eyes and flopped onto one of the beds with a sigh.

Alex shrugged. “Alright, fair enough.” He slipped off his shirt and sat beside him, opening his laptop and sliding on his “nerd glasses”, as Herc called them. “Laf, can you hand me my charger? I need to plug ol’ William up.”

Laf tossed him the charger. “William? Really, Lex?” Alex nodded, looking at his computer screen as he half-mindedly plugged the old Acer up. He was oblivious to John’s maroon face beside him. 

“Yes,  _ William.  _ Did I stutter, Frenchie?” A scowl etched his face. 

John was too busy scanning the lines of Alex’s chest and neck to even care about what was going on. Even when Hercules tried to get his attention, he wouldn’t respond. So Hercules threw a sock at him. The soft projectile hit his forehead, causing him to jump.“The he-”  _ Thunk! _

Laf and Alex peeked over the edge of the bed to see John glaring up at them. “Assholes.”

Herc, however, was dying laughing in the background.

Laf rolled their eyes. “Okay, Lex, help Bambi up….we have a trip to plan.”

"Can you really plan chaos?" Alex retorted.

"Yes. Yes you can." Laf crossed to their bed and sat on it as everyone got situated, Alex pulling up a map of the United States. Laf pulled out some papers and looked around the room at the others. “So, we want to hit some historic sites, obviously.”

“There’s a couple Revolutionary War sites down south we could hit.” John suggested, dragging his finger across the East Coast. You could hear Alex grumbling ‘Get your finger off William’s screen before I rip it off and feed it to Herc-”, but it went unrecognized. “Basically from here to South Caro are a ton of historical sites we could hit. I think there’s even one here in New Jersey we could check out.” 

Alex Googled the location John was talking about as Laf uncapped their Sharpie. “Holy shit, the Monmouth Battlefield State Park!” Laf looked at the address and circled it on the map. “And right after that in Pennsylvania is the Independence National State Park, then Washington Crossing Historic Park, then Valley Forge National Historic Park-”

Laf snorted. “ _ Mon ami _ , calm down for a minute and let me circle these addresses. I need to map this out, okay?” 

Alex nodded as Laf circled what he mentioned earlier. Alex opened a new tab and continued to google more historic locations, reading them off to Laf as they circled. John and Herc listened and watched in awe. 

“So there’s the Jeffe- HOW DID THAT BASTARD GET HIS OWN ROCK?!” Alex scowled. “Anyway, there’s the Jefferson Rock in West Virginia.” 

_ Circle. _

“How fuckin’ dare you circle that, you salty shit of a french fry- Oh, there’s the Colonial National Historical Park in Virgi- MOUNT VERNON, GUYS WE’RE GOING TO MOUNT FUCKING VERNON I DON’T GIVE A FLYING LEMURS ASS WHAT YOU GUYS SAY-” Alex screeched, everyone else staring at him bug-eyed.

_ Slow, teasing ci-FORCED CIRCLING BY ALEXANDER HAMILTON. _

“Moving on, you can basically circle all of Washington D.C. There’s so much there that we have to stop at, the whole state will be black from Sharpie.

_ Circle. _

John grinned and read over Alex’s shoulder. “Oooooh, so in North Carolina we have a military park pitstop! Two more in South Carolina!” He grinned as Alex glared at him, pouting.

_ Circle, circle, circle. _

“Why you gotta interrupt me, babe?” He turned back to the screen. “Okay, so that’s all of the  _ historical  _ sites that would interest us. Anywhere you guys wanna go?”

Herc finally spoke up. “Las Vegas, Gateway Arch, and Yellowstone.” He grinned. “Always wanted to go to those places, ya know?”

_ More circling.  _

“And I would like to visit some space or astrological areas, like the Craters of the Moon in Idaho.” Laf grinned, circling the location for those. “Anything in Iowa or Nebraska we can hit?” They looked up at Alex.

“Nothing in Iowa, but there’s a couple parks in Nebraska we could try and check out on the way.” He replied.

_ Two last circles. _

“So there’s the map.” It seemed insane, but all of their plans seemed that way. They all skimmed over it before Alex looked up. 

“Hey, Jackaboy, wanna get back to those ol’ Irishman country roots? I heard there’s a potato museum in Idaho-” He jested, but it was cut of by a pillow to his face.

Herc stood up. “I’m gonna go shower. Later, nerds.” He grabbed his clothes and horse slippers before dipping into the bathroom, shutting the door. You could hear things being bumped and moved around in the small area as Herc managed to start the shower.

Shaking his head, Alex started to open his Google Docs again before John stopped him and closed the lid tiredly. “No, love, you need sleep. C’mon.” John motioned at Laf, who was changing into their France sweatpants and french-fry sweatshirt. They both help Alex get comfortable enough to sleep. 

Alex curled up to John, nuzzling into him with a grin. “...night, Freckles.” He giggled and fell silent, his breathing slowly falling even as John laughed.

“G’night, love.” John slowly pinched the bridge of Alex’s glasses and slid them off of his face. He placed them on their nightstand before glancing back at Alex. His low ponytail already had a couple strands loose from lying on John.

Laf smirked and lied down themself, cuddling their plushies with a sigh. They were excited for the trip that lied ahead.

  
Then again, who wasn’t?

**Author's Note:**

> Herc outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/hercules_mulligan_college_au/set?id=205743645  
> Alex outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/alexander_hamilton_college_au_modern/set?id=205720425  
> Laf outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/lafayette_modern/set?id=205571914  
> Laurens outfit: TBA
> 
> If you liked it, more is coming soon!


End file.
